nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Levi
Jackie Levi P.I. is a character portrayed by Valco first introduced in Aug 2018. History and Biography The Tower Family Contract Contracted to locate the missing Tower Family he teams up with the friendly fellow Richard Longwood and together they start asking around where the tower family could have disappeared to. Eventually he figures out that the missing Tower family passed away in an accident with Karpal Alfonzo, the sole survivor. Seeking out Karpal he ends up being held at gunpoint as he is questioned by Karpal who is filled with guilt and not in the best state of mind. He manages to calm him down and they part civilly without any blood being shed. After a misunderstanding he is somehow executed by Rudi Rinsen. (Out-of-character this is later retconned and Jackie Levi returned again in 2019) Sidekick Luigi and The Missing Puppy On June 28th 2019 looking to get his name out he meets an overly eager guy named Luigi dressed all in green who overhear him talking on the phone. Luigi says he needs a job and offers him a ride. Jackie being wounded and needing a driver seemed skeptical but decided to ignore his doubts and took a ride to the hospital in his completely green car. Jackie also teams up with Jimmy Bending, dressed in a security guard outfit. He meets a Russian named Anton going by the nickname "Cousin Russia" along with his accomplice "Cousin Germany" who talks of a potential mission to followup. Their task is to track down and note the daily schedule and routines of a blonde woman named Sonya Summers. Jackie asking for $500 up front and $500 on completion with full cash back guarantee upon failure Anton says he needs to check with his people before giving the go ahead. Without being paid they start asking around for Sonya anyway, using the cover that they're looking for her lost puppy. Jimmy not liking his associate Luigi, convinced him forcefully that he's better off without such an unreliable person, even hindering him from checking his text messages. Instead gave him a a short mission to enact revenge on some guy dressed in drag who stole his car. Trivia *He tends to always announces himself as "Jackie Levi P.I." seemingly proud of being a Private Investigator. *He has priors marked as "Assault with a deadly weapon" but claims this was a misunderstanding and an accident during a rough case. *Out-of-character Valco, Roflgator and Shrimp_ are friends. Related Other characters also portrayed by Valco. *Freddy Tower *Wolf Goodman Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/valco Archived VODs *Jackie Levi archived VOD Video Clips *Jackie Levi has a temporary lapse of sanity *Held at gunpoint by Karpal *Meeting Luigi *Luigi has a brother... *Employee of the month Luigi *Pushy investigators *Meeting a strange EMT *Jimmy's scuffed revenge *Jimmy messes with Jackie *Lady, do you really work here? *Jimmy and Jackie's scuffed misadventures Gallery Jimmy Bending, Jackie Levi and driver Luigi drinking.jpg|Jimmy Bending repairs Luigi's crappy green car. Jackie Levi, Luigi and Russian Anton.jpg|A potential job to shadow Sonya Summers. Jackie Levi, Luigi, Taxi driver and Jimmy Bending taking names..jpg|Jackie, Luigi and Jimmy Bending asking a woman for Sonya. Category:Characters Category:Male